Mi Venganza
by KYTH-Tawsuna
Summary: Shigure se enteró de que Akito se acostó con otra persona que no era él, y a raíz de eso, decide vengarse por dicha traición...


**Mi Venganza**

"_¿Tú me quieres, Shigure?"_

Te di la respuesta. Te regalé una flor. Te di un beso. Y te di a conocer mis sentimientos. Te sonrojaste y me miraste después de escuchar mi respuesta. Hice todo eso con un solo fin, y tú bien lo sabías. Aún no entiendo qué pasó.

"_En el corazón no se manda"_

Es lo que dicen muchas personas al momento de rechazar a alguien. Supongo que eso es lo que le pasó a ella.

Akito…

¿Por qué me preguntaste eso¿Acaso eso le preguntabas a todos los horóscopos¿Fui uno más en tu lista de ovejas?

Por más que lo intento, no puedo entender la compleja mente de las mujeres. Y es que la situación me jode… ¿Por qué, Akito¡¿Por qué¿Por qué con él sino te ama¡¿Por qué con él si lo único que siente por ti es lástima?!

Intento buscar una respuesta razonable y no la encuentro. Solo sé que… eres tan estúpida como yo. Quizás solo en eso somos iguales. Amamos a una persona que no nos quiere, hacemos sufrir a quien nos tiene con el alma de un hilo y, por si fuera poco, quisiéramos odiarle.

Eso quiero ahora. Quiero odiarte para atreverme a herirte y que esa herida nunca deje de sangrar. Pero que no sea como las demás, que con un abrazo, una flor, un beso en la mejilla, palabras dulces o un perdón logren cerrarla. Quiero que sangre por siempre, como la mía lo ha estado haciendo. Quiero odiarte, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte decir mi nombre. Solo quiero largarme después de hacerte daño.

Hatori me dijo que no me metiera en líos, que sabías y sabes lo que haces y que nadie se ha atrevido a cuestionarte. Pero la verdad es que nadie juega conmigo. Nadie me ve la cara y sigue comportándose como nada hubiera pasado.

Nadie más la ama y piensa en ella como yo. Nadie más la quiere no solo por el "vínculo". Lo mío no es lástima. No es querer ganarme la solución al hechizo. No es querer dejar de ser nagual.

Me gusta estar con ella, consentirla, estar cerca, saber que piensa en mí, al menos maldiciéndome, al menos llorando o sonriendo… Solo quiero estar cerca de ella y que algún día tenga ese sentimiento hacía mí. Pero eso ya no es posible… Ella no quiso que fuera posible… porque esa persona especial…

_¡NO SOY YO!_

-Shigure, deja eso ya- dijo Hatori mientras sostenía un libro entre sus manos- No quieras meterte en problemas por el capricho de tenerla para ti

El chico de cabellos castaño oscuro solo miraba hacia los jardines espaciosos de Souma y sonreía de manera segura. Era obvio que escuchaba a su amigo, pero nada que le dijera aquel aspirante a médico lo haría cambiar de opinión. Siempre había tomado sus decisiones, sin importarle quién saliera herido o a quién le molestaran.

¿Capricho? No soy ningún caprichoso. Solo pido lo justo¿acaso eso es un capricho? Para mí no lo es.

Era mía de un de repente ya no lo es. ¿Acaso nunca lo fue¿Acaso solamente estaba soñando cuando se sonrojaba¿Cuando venía a mí diciéndome que quería que la cargara, que le leyera un libro, que le contara una historia, cuando preguntaba si la quería¿Acaso solo era un juego?

Mujer débil. La odio y a la vez la amo tanto. Quisiera poder saber qué es lo que está pensando cuando está conmigo y qué fue lo que pensó cuando estuvo con él. Quisiera poder saber qué es lo que debo hacer… Quisiera poder saber si lo que voy a hacer es lo correcto.

¿Quererla para mí es un capricho¿Reclamar lo que es mío?

Supe que quería estar con ella desde que la vi, desde que nació… desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. No me importaba si era mujer o era hombre… sabía que esa persona, era la persona especial que estaba esperando.

Hatori me llama loco. Ayame solo dice que soy un poeta romántico. El hecho es que no creen que mis sentimientos hayan sido tan profundos desde pequeño… Pero lo eran. Y siguen siéndolo.

Cuando me besó aquella vez… creo que fui más feliz que nunca. No pensé que una niña pudiera hacer aquello. Me sentí mal y a la vez tan lleno de vida. Mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por aquella niña especial.

Me dijiste que nunca te dejara, que siempre te quisiera y que jamás fuera indiferente o frío contigo, porque te dolía, porque te dolía el solo saber que no eras el centro de mi atención. Pero siempre te respondí lo mismo: "Pienso en ti. No hay nadie que piense más en ti como lo hago yo". Nunca fuiste un segundo término para mí… ¿Y yo para ti¿Qué signifiqué para ti¿Qué te daba él que no te diera yo?... De nuevo tu maldito sentimiento de posesión… No sabes qué tan harto me tienes con eso…

Por eso digo, que aunque mi corazón pide a gritos que arregle las cosas por otro medio, prefiero saldar cuentas. Sé qué te dolerá. Sé qué es lo que no quieres que haga. Sé qué es lo que puedo hacer para provocarte la herida que me has hecho a mí. Sé que al que odiaré más que a nadie, será a mí mismo… pero tú me obligaste… No te di motivos y los buscaste…

-Buenas tardes, Shigure…- me saludó desde detrás de la puerta

-Buenas tardes, señora- contesté con una sonrisa en el semblante. Si ella me ayudaba, todo saldría a la perfección… aunque la única ingenua en todo el asunto sería ella, pero no me importaba

-¿Hoy no tienes colegio?- preguntó ella abriendo un poco la puerta

-Me gradué hace un mes. Así que por el momento no tengo más que dedicarme a lo que siempre he querido

-Escritor¿cierto? Te escuché decirlo una vez y además, siempre estabas leyendo- contestó ella abriendo completamente la puerta, permitiéndome verla en un atuendo sumamente provocativo

-Así es- la contemplé de pies a cabeza, con la mirada más lujuriosa que pude conocerme

Estaba dispuesto a realizar mi venganza. Jamás la perdonaría y ella tampoco a mí. El asunto estaría saldado y así podría escapar de verla todos los días a los ojos.

Y después de todo, la señora Ren no era ningún desperdicio de tiempo. Siempre me había provocado más de una vez a algo íntimo, pero nunca cedí… Todo por ella.

-¿Y qué tal vas con eso… Shigure-kun?- preguntó Ren dejando caer una yukata que usaba para cubrirse el atuendo escotado

-Bien. He encontrado alguien que está interesado en mi trabajo…- contestó mirándola en todas partes menos a los ojos

-¿Y qué tipo de novelas escribes?- preguntó Ren dándose cuenta de mis intenciones… Parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarme, aunque dudo mucho que supiera mis verdaderas intenciones

-Románticas. En éste país de los sueños, es lo que más se vende- contesté notando que sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco desde la última vez que la había visto

-Ya veo- contestó echándose unos mechones de cabello hacia atrás- … Pero no recuerdo haberte visto con novia últimamente…- se acercó y me acarició el rostro, en un gesto obvio de coquetería- … ¿Acaso puedes escribir sin inspiración, Shigure-kun?

La tenía. Era obvio que las cosas marcharían a la perfección si seguían así y además, si Akito no se aparecía. De ser así, entonces tendría qué explicar las cosas y así no era el método que planeaba.

-A veces…- contesté esbozando una mueca de complicidad- … ¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Acaso tú quieres darme inspiración?

-Nunca lo he intentado, pero si gustas…- contestó Ren guiando una de mis manos a su cadera y haciéndome entrar en la habitación- … podemos intentarlo…- tomó otra de mis manos y la llevó a uno de sus pechos

Cerré la puerta antes de contestar. No estoy seguro si alguien me vio entrar o no. El hecho es que estando dentro, comenzaba mi verdadero plan de venganza.

-Te advierto que cuando algo no me gusta… lo dejo- contesté atrayendo a la mujer hacia a mí

-Entiendo

Comencé besándola desesperada y agresivamente. No era una situación donde se tuviera qué recurrir a la delicadeza y tampoco me nacía tenerla con aquella mujer. No irradiaba esa ternura que…

Guié mis manos hacia su cintura, por la parte trasera y busqué el cierre o botones del ajustado vestido de una sola pieza, y al no encontrar nada, supuse que esa sola pieza, también se quitaba y ponía con un solo movimiento.

Llevé mis manos a sus hombros mientras desviaba mis besos hacia su cuello y cuando mis dedos chocaron contra la tela del ceñido vestido, tiré de ella hacia los lados para bajarla suavemente por sus hombros, buscando el sensual placer visual de ver sus pechos desnudos ante mis ojos.

-Shi-Shigure-kun…- susurró ella al sentir que mi boca bajaba junto con mis manos hacia su pecho

Ren solo tomaba mi cabeza y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Era obvio que el placer que sentía y era brindado por mi boca era de su agrado. Pero no podía detenerme en un solo punto, y además, el tiempo en aquella casa, era oro. Mientras más lejos fuera, más notorio sería que algo estuviera pasando en la habitación de Ren y así…

Me apresuré a bajarle el vestido completamente, que después de pasar por las caderas, cayó sin oponer resistencia, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Volví a su boca y comencé a besarla nuevamente, asegurándome que mis manos estuvieran posicionadas estratégicamente para impedir que aquella mujer perdiera el ritmo de la situación.

En poco tiempo, estuvimos envueltos en caricias y frases poco comprensibles debido a nuestros suspiros y susurros. Ella me había quitado la rompa, mientras yo la recostaba en el piso. Podía oler su aroma y aquella esencia que despiden las mujeres adultas. Aquella esencia que vuelve loco a cualquier adolescente.

No conté el tiempo, tampoco me interesaba, pero en el momento de llegar al acto sexual, Ren estaba tan agitada, que dudaba que pudiera seguir el ritmo. Por un momento pensé que no podría completar mi plan, pero cuando ella me prensó con sus piernas y me pidió que no me detuviera, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo y placentera, que me decía que mientras más fuerza aplicara, Ren disfrutaría más y con siguiente, sus gemidos y gritos se escucharían fuera de la habitación… y yo tenía qué ayudar en eso. No me importaba si toda la casa se enteraba, pero debía llegar a oídos de ella… a oídos de la más fácil e insegura de todos en la casa. Debía llegar a oídos de Akito.

-Creo que ésta vez sí te pasaste, Shigure…- dijo Hatori cuando se enteró de que Akito quería hablar conmigo después de que ella misma nos vio a Ren y a mí, envueltos en un abrazo, cuando culminábamos aquel delito

-¿De qué hablas? Nadie dice que no puedo acostarme con ella- contesté con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción

-Sabes que a Akito no le gusta que nos acerquemos a ella

-No dice textualmente que no pueda acostarme con ella

-… Lo hiciste por venganza¿verdad?- preguntó mi amigo al darse cuenta de que mi sonrisa era más maliciosa que desinteresada- … Te dije que dejaras eso…

-Oye, ella me provocó- contesté alisándome la camisa y arreglándome el cabello para ir a ver a Akito, que me esperaba en uno de los jardines de la casa. Era el más cercano a la salida, así que ya sabía qué era lo que quería decirme

-No me refiero a Ren

-Yo tampoco

Creo que fue de las únicas ocasiones en que dejé a Hatori hablando solo, pero no estaba de humor para seguir escuchándolo. Solo quería salir de aquel lugar una vez cometido mi venganza.

Podía imaginar ya la cara de Akito, diciéndome que me fuera de la casa, que estaba expulsado y que no quería volver a verme. Claro, todo eso con insultos, por supuesto. Parecía que Akito no tenía otro modo de defenderse que no fuera hiriendo a la gente con palabras.

Pero yo no era como todos los demás horóscopos. Yo no era como ellos. Simplemente, lo que me decía Akito me resbalaba, porque la conocía, porque sabía cómo era en realidad. Y últimamente la ignoraba más que cuando me enteré recientemente con quién me engañaba. Eso era lo que más odiaba ella de mí, que nunca podía controlarme… y eran puntos a mi favor, porque estaba enterado de eso… Para mí… es tan sencillo hacerla sufrir, porque sé qué es lo que no quiere que le haga.

Te odio y te quiero, Akito… pero por ahora solo quiero odiarte. Solo quiero verte llorar, solo quiero arrancarte el corazón y pisarlo, de la manera en que lo hiciste tú con el mío.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Akito que me miraba calmada, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa

-¿Por qué preguntas estupideces?- sentía cómo ganaba la batalla

-Les dije que estaba prohibido acercarse a ella… ¡¿Por qué, Shigure¡Dime por qué!- Akito no era de aquellas que pudieran calmarse por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera guardar la cordura

-No prohibiste acostarnos con ella…- contesté esbozando la más cínica de mis miradas

También me lo esperaba… Akito me dio una bofetada que no pude evitar que me doliera en lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero no se lo hice saber. Hubiera sido un error. Prefería que ella se rompiera, prefería verla desgastada y furiosa por mi acto.

Quizás, después de esto, se iría corriendo a su cuarto, pidiendo a gritos que Kureno fuera a verla, para que la consolara de la manera que se les antojara a los dos. El hecho es que ella no disfrutaría nunca más estar con alguien, porque sé… que siempre se acordará que yo estuve en brazos de alguien a quien odia… y nunca fui suyo.

-¡Ni aunque te disculpes, te perdonaré!

-No vine a disculparme…- contesté sin sobarme la mejilla- Vine porque me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo… Aunque estoy seguro que vas a decirme que me vaya. No es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sé. Así que ahórrate las palabras, Akito- le di la espalda y alcé la mano para despedirme sin esperar una sola palabra más de ella

-¡Shigure¡Vuelve a aquí!

No la obedecí. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo¿Acaso no era yo bastante grande para escuchar a alguien que pretendía ser mi madre? Además, después de todo, Akito solo era una traidora. Sabía mis sentimientos y no le había importado ir a acostarse con alguien más. No podía llamar a eso la persona que más me quería y me cuidaba. Era simplemente una traidora.

No pretendía quedarme si es eso lo que ella quería, pero sabía de ante mano que estaba demasiado enfadada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera un perdón, y tampoco lo estaba buscando. No pretendía tampoco quedarme en la misma casa y enterarme de cuántas veces se acostaba con la persona que solo le tenía lástima, así como los demás horóscopos.

Por el momento, prefiero odiarla y ver cómo se destruye a sí misma, pensando en el por qué hice lo que hice. No puedo pensar en algo más que no sea demostrarle que conmigo no se juega, que yo no soy Yuki para que me amenace y me encierre, porque si eso pretende… se equivocó con el perro.

Pero mi venganza no termina aquí. Le iré quitando una a una las cosas que le importan… y la próxima será una de las que más está encaprichada.

Quiere quedarse con Kureno, entonces se quedará con él, pero solo con él. Le demostraré, que no necesito de ella para seguir viviendo. No necesito de su amor, pero… seguiré esperando a que regrese, porque sé que me necesita, así como a cada uno de los horóscopos, y mientras menos control tenga sobre mí, peor será para ella…

-¿Y Akito?- pregunté al no verla en la puerta de la casa principal

-No dijo nada cuando le dije que ya te ibas- contestó Hatori

Esbocé una sonrisa y de nuevo me sentí triunfante.

-Shigure… Kureno no tiene la culpa de nada. Él no sabe nada sobre lo que sientes y creo que es injusto que lo odies sin darle razones

-Quizás… pero sabes que soy el peor

-Lo peor de todo es que no haces nada al respecto por cambiar

-¿Y para qué?

"_¿Para qué cambiar, cuando la persona por la que estás dispuesto a hacerlo, te demuestra que solo es capaz de traicionar…?"_

* * *

**Bueno, es un oneshot. Se me ocurrió cuando me leí el último capítulo de Fruist Basket (el manga, claro. Y no es el último a decir verdad, sino que es el último que han sacado en Japón), más además, de volver a leerme todo el tomo 17 ññ...**

**Quizás llegué al extremo de dejar ver a Shigure muy mala onda (por no decir una palabra fea XD), pero es que creo que en realidad él es así. Todo lo saqué por conclusión por las palabras que dice al final del capítulo 132, y además, de que creo que así se sintió cuando supo la traición de Akito.**

**Es uno de mis primeros fics de FB y espero que les haya gustado, sino... pues... bueno, no siempre le doy gusto a toda la gente XDDD. Nah, broma :p Gracias de ante mano por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic nn!!! Nos estamos viendo!!!**

* * *

**_.:KYTH-Tawsuna:._**


End file.
